


Love songs for the genuinely cunning

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [7]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam lives through the bomb, not without some injuries, and Series 7 is on it's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love songs for the genuinely cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitofaparadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofaparadox/gifts).



> For durinian on tumblr: _I kinda feel bad, because YOU ALREADY WRITE SO MUCH SPOOKS FIC FOR ME, but ummm, I’d like to request some Spooks? Erm, Lucas/Adam? AU only in terms of Adam didn’t die in that explosion (maybe in the same universe as Stomp out this disaster town?)_ Ask you shall receive! :D

Adam Carter awoke and he hadn’t expected too. He groaned as fire ran down his leg. Ros was at his side in an instant, hitting the morphine button for him.

“Ros?” he rasped.

“Hi,” she smiled and stroked his hair. “Harry is picking up Wes now. They’ll be here soon.”

Adam grunted as he tried to shift. “What happened?”

“You blew up.”

“Not dead.”

“No,” Ros chuckled. “But it was close. If you had done some more stupid car tricks you would have been dead.”

“Trying to save people.”

“Idiot,” she said softly.

He drifted off as she kept petting his hair.

****

When he woke up again, Wes was curled at his side, and Lucas, of all the people, was asleep in a chair.

Adam grunted and Lucas shot awake. He reached out for something, before rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, so as not to wake Wes.

“Hi,” Lucas replied.

“Why are you here?” Adam asked confused.

Lucas shrugged, but he had a grin on his face. “We’re taking turns. Jo is up next and I’m gonna take your kid home for food and clothes. He is ditching school until his grandparents get here.”

Adam stared at him.

“Wes likes me. I got him pizza and a milkshake.”

Adam snorted. “That would do it.”

Lucas grinned. Wes snuffled into the blanket and asked sleepily, “Dad?”

“Hey buddy,” Adam said. He ran a hand down Wes’ back.

Lucas left the room and waited outside.

“Dad,” Wes cried. He held on tightly to Adam.

“Sorry kid. Won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”

****

Adam limped into the Grid, his new cane banging against a desk. The first thing that happened was that Jo jumped up and ran to him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” she cried as she hugged him. She let go and he staggered back a little.

Ben came up and steadied him. Then he shook Adam’s hand. “Nice to see you aren’t dead.”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. Harry waved for him and Adam left the two younger members of the team.

He waved at Connie and Malcolm before walking into Harry’s office. Ros and Lucas were already inside. Adam sat down and sighed as he stretched his leg out.

“How bad is it?” asked Ros with a frown.

“Well I won’t be running around in the field,” Adam replied. “But I can work a desk.” He looked hopefully at Harry.

Harry sighed and said sternly, “Only, _only_ , if you go to physical therapy and mental therapy for the whole and required time. I will make Ros force you to go.”

Adam laughed and waved Harry off. “No need for Ros. Wes is making me go.”

“How’d he manage that?” Lucas asked.

Adam pointed at Lucas accusingly. “Don’t play innocent,” he joked. “You told him everything the doctor said.”

Lucas shrugged and grinned. “He never would have,” he confessed to Harry and Ros.

Ros shook her head at their antics and said to Harry, “Adam would be good for training new recruits and it wouldn’t hurt to have more people on looking things up.” She turned to Adam. “But you must go. Take a month or two off after the therapy.”

Adam nodded. “I’d like to spend time with Wes.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Now you two boys, out. I need to talk to Ros.”

Lucas stood and waited patiently as Adam stood up slowly. They walked out of the office and towards Adam’s desk.

“Wes plays rugby, yeah?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah and football. He wants to play cricket as well.”

“Cricket?”

“I blame Malcolm,” Adam said loudly.

“Cricket is a fine sport!” Malcolm shouted back.

Lucas laughed. Adam noticed that it changed his face completely.

****

A few weeks had passed, and a lot had happened. Lucas was a spy then he wasn’t a spy, but he turned his ex-wife. Adam was confused as Jo told him the goings on.

“I was only gone a few weeks,” he said softly as he sank down into a chair.

“You know how it is,” Jo smiled at him. Then she gave him a stack of paperwork. “For you.”

“Ugh. I should have retired,” he moaned.

Lucas laughed from behind him. 

Adam tipped his head back to look at the other man. “Shut up.”

“You can still retire.”

“Nah, I’ve gotten used to desk work already. I wouldn’t know what to do if I had to stay at home all day.”

“You could date,” Ben said as he rolled his chair over to give Adam more paperwork.

“Nah,” Adam said as he cast a glance at Ros. “I’m good.”

****

A few days later, Adam was at one of Wes’ games and saw Lucas approaching. He stood up awkwardly and made his way over.

“Problems?” he asked.

“No,” Lucas replied. “Came to see Wes play. I promised I would.”

“Oh.”

Lucas smiled and headed to the stands. Adam limped after him. He was highly confused, but decided to go with the flow.

As they watched the game, Lucas would cheer loudly for Wes and his team. Adam frowned.

“Why are you frowning?” Lucas asked.

“What’s going on?” Adam countered.

Lucas was silent for a long time. “Are you dating Ros?”

“No. I was, but we are much better friends than anything else. Why?”

“No reason.” Lucas shifted, indicating he was uncomfortable. Adam could read him easily, but he let the man keep his secrets for now.

****

The next day, Lucas showed up at Adam’s new house. He looked bedraggled and gaunt.

“I can’t sleep,” he admitted as Adam let him in.

Wes was at school and it was Adam’s day off. Adam lead Lucas into the kitchen and gave him a cup of tea.

They sat in silence before Lucas blurt out, “We should go out.”

Adam blinked as he sipped his tea. “Now?”

“On a date.” Lucas looked horrified and then immediately said, “No, sorry. I’m sleep deprived. Just ignore me.”

“Okay,” Adam said lightly. He got the teapot and poured them some more.

Lucas sighed in relief. “Okay.”

Adam paused before saying, “When did you want to go?”

“What?” Lucas did double take.

“On a date,” Adam repeated with a smirk.

“Uh…”

“Tomorrow after work? Wes is with his grandparents all day.”

“Okay,” Lucas managed to spit out. “That sounds good.”

“Good.” Adam grinned and watched as Lucas nearly spilled his tea.

****

Lucas fidgeted with his jacket for the tenth time, as he waited for Adam to be done talking to Harry. Ros sighed in disgust and leaned over to smack his hands.

“Would you relax?” she said firmly. “You’re making everyone else nervous.”

“Everyone or you?” Lucas smirked.

She glared at him. “Adam won’t bite. Unless you ask.”

Lucas made a face at her.

“Children,” Connie said tartly as she walked by. “Don’t make me call Father.”

Ros and Lucas snorted. Connie wiggled her eyebrows and kept walking. Adam finally emerged from Harry’s office. Lucas shot up and walked over to the pods.

“Ready?” he asked.

Adam nodded as he smiled. “Harry already gave me the third degree so.”

Lucas blinked at Harry, who didn’t even flinch.

“Someone has to look out for you,” Harry sniffed. “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

Lucas smiled. “Great.”

****

After a very satisfying dinner, Lucas drove Adam home. Adam had trouble driving because of how the explosion messed up his leg. His physical therapist said he could be able to drive again in time. Adam sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked worriedly as he pulled over. “Your leg?”

“No, just. I know this will take time to heal, but I’m not good at waiting.”

Lucas laughed. “Now I know where Wes gets it from.”

“Yeah,” Adam chuckled. “Fi was much more patient that I am.”

Lucas licked his lips and said, “This might be bad timing considering you mentioned your wife, but, uh…” He leaned forward and kissed Adam softly. “Sorry,” he whispered when he pulled back.

Adam put his hand on the back of Lucas’ head and knocked their foreheads together. “It was nice.” Then he kissed Lucas.


End file.
